


How Do You Hold A Moonbeam In Your Hand?

by Dusty



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Ladies in Lavender (2004)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Impishness, Mischief, Naughty Little Minx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty/pseuds/Dusty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Easy Peas. Judi is incorrigible and Maggie is at a loss to know how to handle her. Title taken from 'How Do You Solve a Problem Like Maria'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Hold A Moonbeam In Your Hand?

Judi's stomach fluttered. She certainly felt more relaxed. And she knew she was simply looking at her friend of so many years. But a smile spread across her lips. She had made her come.

Maggie was just herself, as usual, filming a short reaction shot while Judi watched on and sipped her tea. But every now and then, eyes full of knowing found hers. It was as if sunlight itself was shining inside her. Just a little bit of magic.

Judi sighed happily. Feeling stiff, she stood and stretched her legs as Charles requested another take. She should be careful, she thought as she wandered along the sloping path, with her proclivity for falling over. Nevertheless, she hopped up onto a small Cornish wall, tall at last, and watched Maggie from her new position.

Another wonderful smile.

Judi grinned. She bounced on the balls of her feet, in full costume as Ursula, and balanced happily on the wall like an excited child.

“Cut,” came Charles’ voice, and everyone relaxed.

“Judi! Get down! You’ll fall off!” called Maggie on spying her friend.

“I’m fine,” Judi argued indignantly, taking care not to twist an ankle or lose her balance at that point. Instead, she stood triumphantly and raised her eyebrows at her friend.

Maggie approached, light after finishing her scene, her dressing gown swishing in the breeze. “You really are tempting fate,” she chided sweetly. “You fall over on every single set you work on. It’s only a matter of time.”

Judi grinned defiantly. “I’m rather comfortable up here as it happens,” she said. “Completely safe and stable.” She gave a little jump to prove it and thankfully landed squarely.

“Get down,” said Maggie firmly. She put her hands on her hips and tried not to giggle. “Judi…”

“Oh dear,” said Judi, feeling her wig. “I think I dislodged my hair.”

They began to laugh. Diane, the make-up girl, would be cross about that.

Maggie held a hand out. “Come on now, trouble. Get down so I can relax.”

“Oh all right,” Judi grumbled, taking Maggie’s hand and inelegantly dismounting the wall. Maggie immediately patted her on the behind, out of sight from the film crew.

“Hey!” cried Judi. “Stop that.”

“Well, for goodness’ sake behave yourself.”

“Stuffy old bitch,” grumbled Judi, following Maggie back up the path.

Maggie turned. “Watch it!” she warned, before melting into a loving smile.

They wandered back up the path together and Charles grinned at them. “We’re breaking for lunch,” he announced.

“Excellent,” said Maggie and Judi in unison, before dashing off set like school girls out of a classroom.

\---

“There’s some prosecco in the fridge,” said Judi, eyes glinting. “We could probably get away with that.”

“You’re incorrigible,” sighed Maggie fondly. She sat in an armchair in her private room. She and Judi had been retiring to that room throughout the shoot; nice and cool and perfect for lounging. They would grin at each other decadently, and sneak in the odd glass of bubbly. Easy peas.

Judi bit her lip and stood in front of Maggie, eyes shining. “Sorry,” she said submissively. _Provocatively._

“I see,” said Maggie, her throat dry.

“Let me make it up to you,” Judi drawled, tentatively moving closer until she was right at Maggie’s feet. Then, she simply knelt down.

“Judi, lock the door,” said Maggie breathlessly. “Whatever you’re planning – uh!”

It was too late. Judi had pushed up the costume of floaty nightclothes and buried her face between Maggie’s legs. The position, the attention, the situation blew Maggie’s mind. She dug her nails into the arms of the comfy chair as she felt her knickers being peeled down and off one leg. Then both her hands were in Judi’s wig, pulling her tight against her sex.

For a second or two, she couldn’t imagine a crazier scene for someone to walk in on. A moment later all she cared about was Judi’s hot, wet mouth.

There was something about a woman knowing just what a woman would want; hitting all the right notes in exactly the right order. Combined with her memories of their illicit behaviour the night before, Maggie felt her body giving in completely in the hands of her very best friend.

Judi worked hard, devilishly hard, knowing she was getting it just right and savouring it all. _This might be the one and only time_ , she thought, so best to do it properly. And make up for behaving like a brat. Listening to the quiet groans and gasps, she licked and sucked intuitively until Maggie tensed hard and held her breath. She firmly pushed her tongue against the flesh, enjoying the stifled cry and trembling that accompanied an intense orgasm, wetness rushing against her mouth.

She gently and attentively (and greedily) licked up the mess she'd made before gaining the courage to sit back and look Maggie in the eye.

Maggie was regarding her through narrow eyes, slumped as she was in the chair. She appeared sated, if a little out-stepped.

Cheekily, Judi smiled and restored Maggie’s clothing, then waited, still on her knees.

“Am I forgiven?” she asked meekly.

Maggie gave her a sly smile. “Let’s be clear,” she started. “I am in no way done with you yet. We’re going to have to go through a lot before you’re forgiven.”

Judi giggled silently, her cheeks flushing.

Suddenly there were footsteps and Judi leapt to her feet. She spun around at the sound of knocking, and Diane poked her head around the door.

“Hello ladies, just wondering if either of you need…” she stopped speaking as she took in the vision of Judi. Her face was red, her white wig askew.

“Judi! What happened to your wig?” she asked, nonplussed.

“I don’t know,” answered Judi guiltily. Diane, like most of the crew, knew this woman too well to believe she’d done anything other than get into some kind of mischief.

Maggie shrugged and feigned interest in her nails as Judi squirmed under Diane’s glare.

“Well you’d better come through and let me fix it properly,” said Diane sternly, before exiting the room.

Judi glanced at Maggie. “Oh dear,” she said, sidling towards the door and grinning impishly.

Maggie shook her head at her. “Oh Jude,” she said, quite lethargic and still sprawled gracelessly in the chair. “Whatever will I do with you?”

Judi stopped in her tracks and raised an eyebrow. “I’m sure you’ll think of something, Mog,” she challenged, then disappeared from the room.

Maggie rolled her head back and sighed wantonly. She began to laugh.


End file.
